1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a guideway mechanism used in a workshop.
2. Description of Related Art
In a typical workshop, a mobile platform moves along a rail mounted on a ceiling of the workshop. A manipulator of a robot is suspended from the mobile platform, and the mobile platform and the robot control work on a production line below the mobile platform. However, adaptability of a conventional rail is poor. When an extending direction of the rail along the ceiling of the workshop needs to be changed, all parts of the original rail must be dismantled from the ceiling and replaced with a newly assembled rail having an extending direction different from that of the original rail.
What is needed, therefore, is a guideway mechanism which can overcome the limitations described.